Unknown Feelings
by SonicN7
Summary: Sonic pushes Amy away and hurts Amy feelings. Amy finds someone else to comfort her. The more Sonic sees Amy with him he feels feelings he has never felt and is confused by them. Is it love or something else?
1. Chapter 1

I know this is short but i wanna know if people will get interested in this before i really invest myself in it. This is My first ever FanFic of anything. Feedback will be much appreciated and i'm hoping will help write even better stories. I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Sega. Tell me what you guys think about this story and if you want it to keep going.

It was a beautiful afternoon in station square. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and every-bodies favorite hedgehog was out enjoying the day. That was until he ran into Amy who was chasing him again.

"Come back here Sonic!" shouted Amy

"No way!" shouted back Sonic

"Why won't you admit that you love me?" said Amy

Sonic stopped right in his tracks and turned around to see Amy. Sonic had often avoided telling her that he did not love her because he did not want to hurt her feelings. Sonic cared very much for her, but only as a close friend. Sonic was tired of dealing with this everyday.

"I need to tell her, but i want to be gentle with her" Sonic thought to himself.

"Amy..."

"Yes Sonic?"

"Amy...I do not love you." quietly said Sonic

"Waaaa...What?" Amy said as she started to tear up

Sonic immediately started to feel guilty. He hated hurting anyone, especially his friends.

"Amy, please...were good friends nothing more." Sonic said as he turned away not wanting to look Amy in the eye.

"S...S...Sonic..." Amy said crying.

"I'm Sorry" Sonic said before he sped away leaving Amy by herself.

Amy started running the other direction eye-balling her eyes out. She was covering her eyes so she could not tell if anyone was in front of her as she ran. As she ran she bumped into somebody. She fell down and looked up and saw who it was. She looks up and sees her yellow fox friend Tails.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Tails said

"S...S...S..."

"Amy?"

"Sonic does not love me" Amy said as she started crying even more.

"I'm sorry Amy"

"That's exactly what he said" Amy cried even more.

"I did not mean to upset you more..." Tails says as tears start coming from his eyes. "I've never seen someone so sad before, I should keep her company till she starts feeling better" Tails thinks to himself.

"Come with me" Tails says

"W...W...Where?" says Amy

"To my workshop"

"I...I...I wanna be left alone."

"Please Amy?"

There's a moment of silence between them.

"I don't want you to be alone while your in pain." Tails shyly says to break the silence.

Amy looks at Tails and thinks to herself "Well he is just trying to help me."

"ok" Amy says

A tear starts falling down her cheek but Tails wipes it off with his hand causing Amy to blush. Tails notices this and starts blushing too. Amy notices Tails blushing. Tails quickly turns around all shy-like.

"Come on, we should get going before it gets dark." Tails says while avoiding eye contact with Amy.

"Y..Yea" Amy says while studying his shyness.

On the way to Tails Workshop, Amy thinks to herself "Does Tails Like me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how often i'll update these, but i'll try to do at-least once a week. More if i can. I do not own any of these characters they are all owned by Sega. Now Enjoy Chapter 2.

" Tails and Amy reached their destination. Amy had her mind on Tails and how kind he was to her. She kept thinking back about how Sonic was never this way to her unless he had to be. Whenever she would think back to him she would feel nothing but pain so she try to think only about Tails. Amy felt her face go hot when she thought about Tails. Amy asked herself in her mind "Do I like Tails?" Her heart fluttered and she blushed. Amy walked inside Tails's workshop quick hoping he did not see her face.

"Are you ok?" Tails asked

"You already know the answer to that." Amy sadly replied

"Sorry Amy, I guess i should not have asked."

"It's ok Tail, at-least someone cares enough to worry." Amy said with a half-smile.

"Go sit on the couch Amy, I'll bring you some food."

"ok" Amy said as she went to sit on the couch and Tails went in the other room to get some food. Amy started staring around the room. There's contraptions and machines all over the room that she did not understand. She then spotted a computer desk with a picture frame next to the computer. The picture was of her...just her. "Why does Tails have a picture of me on his computer desk?" Amy carefully thought to herself. "Unless...he does like me!" Her heart lit up when she thought this. Just that moment Tails came back in the room with a bowl of ice cream.

"What are you smiling at Amy?" Tails asked

Amy didn't even realize she was smiling at her thoughts and quickly felt embarrassed. Tails quickly looked at where she was staring and to his horror it was the picture of her on his desk. "Crap" Tails thought to himself. "She probably thinks I'm a weirdo now" Tails continuously thought.

"Why do you have a picture of me on your desk Tails?"

"I...uh...keep pictures of all my friends." Tails said nervously. Amy could tell he was laying and started to get up off the couch and approached him.

"Do you like me Tails?"

"I...uhhh..." Tails nervously stuttered

"It's ok you can tell me Tails" Amy said trying to make him more comfortable.

"Yes I like you Amy" Tails says while staring right i her eyes. This surprises Amy and she stares back and blushes so much she turns red.

"You were always chasing Sonic, so I never though I had a chance." The mention of Sonic's name pieced her heart. Amy would never get over Sonic, not alone anyways. Maybe Tails could help her she thought.

"Amy will you go out with me?"

"...Yes"

"Really?!" Tails asked happily

"Yea" Amy said smiling at him.

"Then i'm taking you out to a restaurant then to celebrate" Tails said while putting the ice ream back up.

"How could i get ready? All my clothes are at home and it's dark outside" Amy protests

"We will fly over to your house and station square using the Tornado" Tails happily says.

"Ok" Amy happily smiles. They both get into the Tornado and go to Amy's house.

"Don't take too long, ok? I'll be sitting in the Tornado if you need me" Tails smiles

"I won't" Amy smiles back then gets out of the Tornado and goes inside her house. She runs in her room and looks through her clothes and finds a cute pink dress. As she was about to put it on she heard a knock on the door. "Wow, he's not very patient" Amy jokes to herself and she approaches the door. She opens the door expecting Tails but finds Sonic The Hedgehog standing there instead.

"Hey Amy" Sonic says while looking down and one hand behind his back.

"Hey Amy? That's all you have t say to me after you broke my heart? Amy replies sadly and angrily at the same time.

"I feel real bad about it all Ames, I wanted to make it up to you." Sonic said still looking at the ground.

"How" Amy replied still in an angry tone.

"I wanna take you out to dinner" Sonic said looking in her eyes the same way Tails did. Amy wanted to say yes but she was with Tails now.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but i'm going out with my boyfriend right now" Amy said proudly

"Boyfriend!?" Sonic nervously said

"Yes that's right Sonic" Sonic instantly felt a gut punch feeling and Amy looked at him right in the eyes and could tell he was hurting but she didn't know why.

"Sonic..." That's all Amy could say before he sped away. Amy went back inside her house to finish getting ready then she went back to the Tornado.

"What took so long?" Tails jokingly said

"I wanted to look good for you" Amy said. Tails turned around and saw Amy. She was wearing a skin-tight pink dress which revealed her curves. Tails jaw dropped and he was lost at words of how beautiful she was. Amy just blushed.

"You like Fox-Boy?" Amy said laughing. Tails just shook his head

"You ready?" Tails asked

"Yea" Amy replied. Tails then flew the Tornado towards station square.

Meanwhile Sonic was running through a field with thoughts circling his head. "Why does this bother me so much?" Sonic kept thinking. "She's moving on it's a good thing right? Yea it's a good thing...isn't it?" "What is this feeling?" Sonic was driving himself nuts with these thoughts. Then Sonic saw the Tornado fly over him towards Station Square.

"That's it!" He said aloud.

"I'll follow the Tornado and ask Tails about what all this means." Sonic seemed happy with his plan that he would figure all this out. Little did he know he was about to meet Amy's boyfriend. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Reviews are much appreciated and suggestions to make the story better are too. I've decided I'll make a chapter probably every Wednesday, Anyway here's Chapter 3.

Amy and Tails get out of the Tornado and enter the restaurant called "The Fire Flower." The Fire Flower was a newly opened restaurant and had received 5-star reviews from every critic. As soon as Amy and Tails entered the restaurant they were in awe. The Fire Flower was majestic in beauty. The Fire Flowers main eating area was red and white in design. The tables were covered in a white table cloth and the walls, covered in artwork, was red. The marble floor was white and the chairs to the tables were red and unique in design. The room was huge and could sit up to 700 in that area alone. The area even had a water fountain in the middle of the room. When Amy and Tails entered the room everybody noticed them including the owner of the restaurant, Tom Arkus. Tom immediately goes towards them to welcome them to The Fire Flower.

"Hello, my name is Tom Arkus and i'm the owner of this fine establishment." Tom happily greeted in his deep voice.

"Hi" Tails and Amy both happily greeted.

"It's a honor to meet such heroes like yourselves. We have a table in the private section for celebrities. We know people like to stare and bother you for autographs." Tom said

"I'd like to sit in the private section, please." Amy pleaded instantly

"Follow me upstairs then." Tom cheerfully said

Tails and Amy followed Tom upstairs and when they got to the private area they were at a lost of words even more than before.

"Wow..." Tails and Amy said unison.

"The private section was even more beautiful the the normal eating area. Everything was in blue instead of white and red.

"Why is everything blue up here? Amy asked

"To honor your friend Sonic. He obviously is the biggest celebrity in the world and he has helped me on more than one occasion." Tom replied

Hearings Sonic's name made Amy's stomach knot up and she felt sick but at the same time her face blushed. "Please no, i'm trying to get over him." Amy desperately thought to herself. Amy grabbed her stomach and her face blushed even more. Tails noticed this and knew why she was doing what she was doing, because of hearing "his" name. Sonic was his best-friend but he didn't wanna lose Amy to anybody. Tails put his arm around Amy to comfort her and Amy looked at him. "Oh no...he can tell i'm upset at hearing Sonic's name." Amy says in her head.

"Tom?" Tails asked

"Yes?" Tom replies

"Show us to our table now, please?" Tails asks

"As you wish" Tom happily replies. Tom shows them to their table. They are the only two in the private area currently.

"I'll be your personal waiter tonight cause we are a bit short staffed cause of how many people we serve at once. I'll be back with your menus" Tom says. Tom then goes back downstairs to retrieve the menus. Tails and Amy just stare at each other.

"I hope he isn't mad at me for the Sonic thing a minute ago." Amy thinks to herself

"I know your upset about hearing "his" name." Tails says to break the silence.

"I know you know, I just hope your not mad about it." Amy sadly says

"I'm not mad, I understand and I want to help you get over him." Tails states seriously

"Sonic doesn't care for me the way you do that's why i'm with you Tails." Amy happily says while looking Tails in the eyes. Tails stares back in her beautiful eyes and they both get lost. They both start blushing at each other but they don't care. "I've never realized how beautiful his eyes are." Amy thinks. "Every-time I see her she just gets more beautiful than before." Tails happily thinks. They continue to stare at each as they both start leaning to each other. Amy closes her eyes and Tails does too. They lean in closer and closer until they hear a noise. They hear someone coming upstairs and causes them to jump back into their seats.

"Here are your menus." Tom says

"Thank you" Tails says a bit irritated because he just messed up them from kissing. They start looking through the menus.

"Everything looks delicious." Amy screamed

"We have the finest cooks throughout the area." Tom happily replied. Suddenly an employee ran upstairs.

"Mr. Arkus?" The employee asked

"Yes? What is it?" Tom replied

"There's someone here you might wanna meet right now."

"Alright, excuse me i'll be back." Tom says before he heads back downstairs to see who the person was.

"I wonder what that was about?" Amy asked Tails

"I'm not sure." Tails replied

"What are you getting to eat Amy?" Tails asked

"I'm not sure yet." Amy then had a sudden feeling in her stomach.

"Excuse me Tails, I have to go to the ladies room." Amy said as she got up and left to go to the restroom leaving Tails to sit there by himself.

"She sure is something, I was so close to kissing her." Tails said a loud.

"Who you talking to buddy?" A voice behind him said. Tails froze up in his chair because he knew that voice. It was the voice of his best-friend, Sonic The Hedgehog. Tails then got really nervous and turned around to see Sonic standing there smiling at him.

"What's sup Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails mind freaked out when he actually saw Sonic standing there. "What is he doing here?" Tails instantly thought to himself. "If Amy sees him...Amy can't see him. She'll feel nothing but pain." Tails sadly thought. Tails had to get Sonic to go away and fast.

"What do you want Sonic?" Tails asked

"Well...I...um..." Sonic struggled to get out what he was trying to say to Tails. Tails easily noticed his nervousness and got concerned for Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?"

"Well you see Tails...I've been having these weird feelings about someone." Tails was shocked to hear this.

"Who?" Tails asked

"Amy" Sonic said as he started rubbing the back of his went wide-eyed and didn't know what to say to Sonic. Sonic saw his shocked expression.

"I know it's surprising, but when she told me she had a boyfriend I felt nothing but pain." Sonic sadly says

"Do you know who the boyfriend is?" Tails asked nervously.

"No" Sonic said. Tails was freaking out. Neither Amy nor Sonic could see each other or they would feel nothing but pain.

"Well your just use to her chasing you and your not comfortable with change, that's all." Tails said out of desperation to get him to leave. Sonic stood there and tapped his feet.

"Maybe your right." Sonic said

"I know I am" Tails said

"Well I'll see you buddy." Sonic said then sped off out of The Fire Flower. Tails was so glad he left. Amy then came back in the room crying.

"What's wrong Amy?" Tails pleaded.

"I heard you talking to Sonic..." Amy sadly says as she looks down.

"Shit..." Tails says to himself 


	4. Author's Note

I really apologize for taking so long but i'm really busy with school and football. I will update as soon as i can. I know it sucks but I need more time cause i would like to start making longer chapters instead of short ones. Thank you for your patience.


	5. Author's Note 2

I'm really sorry to everyone who's been waiting for a update for so long. I have been dealing with seizures and i'm still suffering through them but they've calmed down a lot and i can get back to writing my stories so be ready for a update soon.


	6. Chapter 4

Remember to always leave suggestions and such. Reading people commits and suggestions will make me better so i would appreciate anyone that leaves a review. Warning: There is sexual content in this chapter.

Tails and Amy just continued to look at each other. The awkward tension bothering both of them. Tails didn't want this to happen. He didn't want want Amy to get hurt by hearing Sonic's voice. Amy just had just heard their conversation.

"Wait a minute...she had just heard Sonic say hes got feelings for her." Tails nervously thought.

"Sonic has feelings for me..." Amy softly said. After Amy said that, something in Tails just snapped.

"After the way I've been nothing but nice to you over the years your just gonna go back to him because he got jealous?" Tails shouted

"Tails..." Amy sadly said.

"I know you will always love him, I'm just not good enough am I?" Tails sadly said.

Amy didn't know how to respond. she'd loved Sonic for most of her life. She didn't want to make Tails suffer and want Sonic the entire they were together, Tails was too good for her.

"I will always love Sonic and I don't wanna make you suffer through that." Amy stated.

"I was hoping you wouldn't hear Sonic cause I knew this would happen..." Tails yelled at Amy as he hit the table, this startled Amy and scared her. Amy never seen Tails so angry before and didn't know how to react.

"Tails your scaring me..." Amy quietly said. Tails got up and pushed her across the table. He then grabbed her wrists with his hands and wrapped his Tails around her legs so she couldn't leave. Amy struggled and was scared.

"Ta...Tails...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Amy screamed.

"Why don't you love me Amy?" Tails sadly said as tears started falling from his eyes. Amy saw the genuine sadness there in his eyes. Amy wanted to answer him truthfully.

"It's because..." Amy started to say before she got interrupted by a pair of lips. Tails had kissed Amy and wasn't letting up. Tails forced his tongue down her throat. Amy didn't want to kiss Tails. Tails was holding on tight and Amy couldn't get free. Tails started rubbing one of his Tails against her crotch. At first he rubbed slowly, but then he started going faster. Amy was getting wet the faster he did it. This was turning Amy on. She started licking his tongue with her own. Amy started moaning and this excited Tails. Tails let go of her wrists and slid his hands down to her breasts. Tails started playing with her breasts and rubbed her pussy faster. Amy moaned even louder. Tails was just glad it was so busy and loud downstairs so no one would hear or interrupt them. Amy moved her hand down to his 7-inch erection and started stroking it. Tails then let out a few breaths. Tails used one of his tails to pull down Amy red thong she was wearing. Amy spit on her hand and grabbed his dick again. This time stroking even faster than before. Tails moved his hand down to her pussy and inserted 2 fingers inside. Amy let out a loud moan and thrusted her hips in the air. This made her feel like her insides were melting. Tails quickly moved his waist towards amy's mouth and put his dick in her mouth. Amy secretly liked how forceful Tails was doing and started sucking his dick. Amy started deepthroating his dick while Tails fingered her faster. Amy was moaning really loud and Tails was sending rapid breaths out. Then all of a sudden Tails hears something.

"Hey Tails I forgot to ask you something" a voice said. Tails knew that was Sonic's voice coming up the stairs, but Amy didn't seem to notice. Tails couldn't stop what was about to happen. Tails wanted Sonic to see this and feel pain just like he caused Amy all of those years of constant rejection. He wanted Sonic to know one thing...Amy was his. Sonic had reached the top step.

"Hey Ta..." Sonic said before he saw the display in front of him. Sonic went wide-eyed and started shaking.

"Amy..." Sonic sadly said while tears started forming in his eyes. Amy suddenly snapped out of it and realized what she was doing and what she had been doing. Amy forces Tails off her and covers herself in shame.

"Sonic..." Was all Amy could say before Sonic took off crying. Amy started tearing up about how she had just hurt Sonic. Tails just looked at Amy.

"I'm glad he's hurt. He should feel all the pain you've felt over the years, and he should know that your mine and mine alone Amy." Tails said. Amy was furious at what she had just heard. "Is this even the same Tails i knew and hour ago?" Amy thought. Amy slapped Tails across the face and took off to Sonic house. Tails covered his face and pain and saw Amy leave. Tails turned around and looked on the ground and saw Amy's red thong she had been wearing. Tails picked it up and sniffed it. Tails was completely lost in lust for Amy. He wanted Amy and nothing was going to stop him from having her. Tails had tasted Amy and wanted more. Tails had got crazy eyes.

"I'm not gonna give you a choice Amy, you will be mine." Tails thought as he left the Fire Flower.

Sonic had ran all the way back to his house already. He ran in and shut the door behind him. Sonic immediately fell down on the ground. Sonic felt sick and numb. Tails had just lied to him, and Amy was over him. Both of these thoughts hurt him deeply. Sonic just laid there while tears fell down his face. His best friend Tails had just betrayed him, and Amy who he just recently found out that he does love her, already forgot about him. These thoughts kept circling his head and wouldn't leave. "If only I had realized my love for you before Amy..." Sonic sadly thought over and over again. "Is this how i made you feel all these years Amy?" Sonic asked himself. Sonic dropped his head down and closed his eyes. "I've never realized how bad I had hurt you, until now. I'm so sorry Ames." Sonic yelled in his mind. Sonic, still laying there, heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Sonic yelled, the knocking still went on. Sonic got up and opened the door and saw the love of his life.

"Sonic..." Amy said while tears went down her face.

"Ames..." Sonic stuttered, "Why is she here?" Sonic questioned himself.

"Why aren't you with Tails?" Sonic sadly said.

"Do you love me Sonic?" Amy asked while looking at the ground.

"I...uh..."Sonic was stuttering so bad he couldn't get the words out.

"It's a simple question...Do you love me or not Sonic?" Amy asked, this time looking at him.

"I'd rather talk about this inside, so please sit down on the coach Amy." Sonic said, Amy then made her way to Sonic's couch. Sonic shut the front door. Sonic then thought to himself "It's now or never, I gotta man up and tell her that I do love her...or I'll lose her."


End file.
